


A study in plaid

by AspiringHuntressWhoGetsKilled



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-06-05 03:05:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6686644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AspiringHuntressWhoGetsKilled/pseuds/AspiringHuntressWhoGetsKilled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I had this idea that the Sherlock fandom and Supernatural fandom could be awesome together in a fic where you're Sherlocks super cool daughter who helps our beloved Lose-chesters to solve a case. You're a real pain in the ass but one of the Winchesters falls for your sassy, witty and British way of talking. </p>
<p>But will this work out? Do you have a bigger emotional range than a teaspoon? Will John kick your ass? Am I talking about John Watson or John Winchester? Find out >:)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You're a high-functioning psychopath.

**Author's Note:**

> So, welcome all to my little experiment. I don't know if this fan fiction will work out, so I'm going to need your reaction and tips to get it through :) I'm writing for my own pleasure, but of course also for all of you, so please let me know what you think.

Sam & Dean P.O.V.

‘Alright, let’s get this over with.’ Dean groaned as he stepped out of the impala. 

He was grumpy, to say the least. He wanted to eat, to sleep and most of all he didn’t want to deal with another monster. 

‘We probably know what this is, so it’ll go pretty fast, Dean.’ San said, eyeing his brother with a sly smile. 

This had been a good month for the guys, and they had solved multiple cases without any problems or casualties. They were hoping this one would go by fairly quickly to, so they could back to the bunker and relax a little, just for a few days. 

They were in a little town, one of many, for a case involving a mysterious murder. The victim lived in an old Victorian mansion and possessed quite the fortune. He was a man in his mid-sixties that had inherited a great sum of money and had married some young model. Dean thought that this guy had made all the right choices, well, except for the one that lead to his death. Obviously.

The brothers walked up to the big porch in front of the house and were met by the local sheriff, an angry looking man who might want to consider tone down a bit on the cholesterol, judged by his pink-ish skin tone. 

‘What’ya want?’ He asked rudely, while sitting on the little bench, apparently doing nothing, even though the rest of the team was inside. 

‘Agent Collins and Gabriel, FBI. We’re here for the murder on Henry… Wickensworth?’ Sam said, unsure if he had gotten the name right. 

‘O great, more outsiders, this should be good.’ He muttered, and Sam looked at Dean confused. 

‘Why aren’t you inside? Couldn’t handle the blood?’ Dean mocked a bit, and was pushed subtly by Sam. The younger of the two always insisted on being polite to the authorities, that way the case could progress better. 

‘Nah boy, go see for yourself. I’m wonderin’ how you will handle that.’ He said grumpily, and made a shooing motion with his hand. Sam just shrugged and walked in, Dean following right behind. 

They walked in a great, impressive hall, with two big stairs leading down and some kind of balcony that led to the first floor. There was already a small, slightly unprofessional forensics team, who had followed the standard procedure and had set off the area where the body lay. Henry’s corpse was laying in an awkward angle, just under the balcony, with a great amount of blood around him. 

‘I mean, It’s bad, but we’ve seen a lot worse, right?’ Dean said, still thinking about why the sheriff wasn’t involved in this case. 

‘Could’ve been a murder right? A regular one.’ Sam pondered as he looked around the room, searching for someone who could fill them in on the details. 

He spotted a person, kneeling down by the body. It was a woman, with long black curls reaching up to her middle, dressed in a long, black coat. She didn’t look like she was part of the forensics team, or the police at all. 

‘Maybe that’s the one he was talking about, when he said there were outsiders in here.’ Sam said to Dean, who frowned, giving a curt nod and stepping closer to the woman. 

‘Excuse me, agents Collins and Gabriel, FBI.’ Sam said again, waiting for her to get up and turn around so they could question her on her business here and what she knew about the case. But she didn’t respond, she just went on doing whatever she had been doing. 

‘Sorry?’ Dean asked, a little bit insulted, they were being straight-up ignored. 

‘Busy.’ She said, and Dean noticed the obvious British accent in her voice. He looked at Sam surprised who shrugged, focussing back on the mop of hair they were talking to. 

‘We’re from the FBI and we wanted to ask you some questions about the case, you do know we’ve got the right to remove you from this murder-scene, ma’am?’ Sam lightly threatened, and heard how the woman sighed and dropped her head a bit. 

The woman finally got up and turned around so the boys could see her face. She was pale, to say the least, like she barely saw the sun, what stood in great contrast with her pitch-black curls that framed her face perfectly. She had strong cheekbones and kind of a cute nose, but the thing about her that drew Dean in the most were her eyes, they were a stormy kind of blue mixed with grey and currently flickering all over their bodies. You could see it as an aggressive form of checking someone out. 

‘Who did you say you were?’ She asked, her tone even, her gaze now steady. There was something odd about her, about all of this, Dean thought. 

‘FBI, ma’am.’ Dean said strictly, trying to come across like a real professional. She didn’t even blink at them before she opened her mouth again. 

‘May I see your badges, please?’ She asked, and Sam was a little bit taken aback with her polite way of speech, then again all British people seem to talk that way. 

Both guys pulled out their badges, like they had done so many times, and showed it to her in sync. She merely seemed so glance over it, like she was not really paying attention to it, or trying to find a mistake in it like many others had done. 

‘So who are you? And what are you doing at this crime scene?’ Sam asked, trying to regain control of this situation, he was already sensing that this case wouldn’t be like the others. 

‘If any of you touches a mere molecule of my evidence, I’ll have them decapitated. Understood?’ She said to the forensics team who nodded frightened. Dean frowned as he looked at them, why were they listening to this scary chick?

‘What the hell is going on?’ Dean asked, and saw how she raised an eyebrow towards him, he felt suddenly quite intimidated. 

‘Gentlemen, follow me please.’ She said to the brothers, as she quickly turned around, accidently grazing past Dean and started pacing further inside the house. 

The guys quickly followed her, mostly out of curiosity, not that they would admit it. They walked through the richly decorated and fancy hallways, until they reached a big, modern kitchen with a cooking isle in the middle of it. She stood on the opposite side of it, and Dean was honestly glad that she had put some space between them, he didn’t trust her. 

‘I absolutely loathe mindless chitchat so get to the point, why are there two psychopaths rummaging through my investigation?’ She asked, her voice steady and emotionless, her gaze piercing through the guys. There was a short silence, in which they could hear the forensics team talk to each other in the distance. 

‘Psychopaths.’ Sam asked, looking confused, not really aware of what was happening. 

‘Yes, psychopaths. Though I do appreciate your attempt of getting a grip on the current events I have to request you to pull yourself together and answer my questions correctly.’ She said, and her words were as fast as bullets shooting past the stunned men. They both couldn’t utter a word and were left speechless, she sighed. 

‘Though you have many problems, you are not stupid, but I’ll start with teeny tiny questions to make it easier for you. Sam, can you tell me why you and your brother are here?’ She asked Sam, and Dean snapped out of his confused state. 

‘Wait a second, how do you know his name?’ He said, reaching to the back of his pants to grab his gun, she registered this small movement and had a loaded gun pointed at Dean in a flash. 

‘I stole your wallets when I screamed at those useless lab coats out there, I assume the ID’s that don’t have rock aliases are your real names. Besides, anyone could see you two are brothers.’ She said, her tone still even as she threw the two wallets on the table in front of her. 

If Dean hadn’t known better he would’ve thought it was apathy in her voice, however, he had heard that tone many times before, and it revealed that there was suppressed danger in it. This girl was on the verge of shooting them, just like the other British girl they had met, Bella. 

‘We are not psychopaths; I can promise you that.’ Sam said cautiously, and she turned towards him, looking him up and down intently. 

‘Do you think you can count on one hand how many people your brother has killed?’ She asked Sam, and he was speechless again, left with an open mouth and a frown on his face. 

‘For god’s sakes, it’s like talking to Billy.’ She sighed, as she put down her weapon on the table. This way she could grab it and shoot it within a second, but she wouldn’t have to hold it all the time.

‘Who’s Billy?’ Dean asked, not really able to sort out his priority’s at the moment, you would think he was worrying more about who she was, but he was confused. 

‘A friend of my father and I, a skull.’ She said dryly, and the two guys looked at her in complete confusion. 

‘Wait, why do you think I killed people?’ Dean asked, finally catching up to the conversation, she smirked a bit, content with the direction it was going. 

‘I don’t just think you murdered people, I know you did, It’s written all over you. However, I won’t go into details because it’s much too complicated for you, and a friend of mine always tells me not to show off.’ She said, her words incredibly fast, but clear. 

‘So you see that two so called ‘psychopaths’ walk in your murder scene, and you decide that you should take them apart all by yourself and confront them?’ Sam asked incredulously, and she nodded.

‘Why shouldn’t I?’ She asked, folding your arms across your chest and taking a challenging pose. 

‘Well, if you think we’re psychopaths we could be the possible murders of Henry, right?’ He said, but she was already shaking her head, letting a small condescending huff that made Sam feel completely stupid. 

‘You just arrived in town, slept in a cheap motel room and have driven a long way, you couldn’t have been here two days ago when he was killed, so you can’t be the killer.’ She said, sure of yourself. 

‘What the-’ Dean started to swear but he was interrupted

‘Wait a second, I think I know you!’ Sam said with a triumphant look on his face, and she looked straight at him. 

‘Humour me.’ She said, still not looking interested. 

‘Your Sherlock Holmes’s daughter, (Y/N) Holmes!’ He said, proud that he had recognised her. 

‘Wait, who?’ Dean asked, his head was hurting for the amount of concentration it cost him to wrap his head around this conversation. 

‘You know her Dean; remember that I’ve told you about the blog I read? It’s written by an English doctor who lives in London with a Detective, and he writes about the crimes they solve.’ He spoke enthusiastically, and she raised both her eyebrows. 

‘Beg you pardon?’ She asked, and Sam’s grin disappeared off his face. 

‘Sorry, the doctor, the detective and his daughter solve the crimes.’ He corrected himself and she nodded a bit, looking lost in thoughts.

‘I’m here because Henry had a lot of money and his wife would like to know who the killer was, not that she really cares but she thought it was appropriate, and she wanted to meet my father.’ (Y/N) said casually, talking about a murder like it was the most ordinary thing in the world. 

‘Is he here with you?’ Dean asked, remembering a few cases he had read of the blog. 

‘No, he doesn’t get out of the apartment for anything less then a six, he won’t leave Europe for anything at all.’ She said, as a really, really small smile appeared on her face. This girl was very fond of her father, it seems. 

‘Then why are you here?’ Sam asked, he knew everything dr. Watson had told about Sherlock in his blogs, he honestly had never paid attention to his daughter, but he had read enough to know that she was just as genius as her father. 

‘John moved out a while ago to live with his wife, we needed income, all the other cases were boring.’ She shrugged, and she looked relaxed, but Sam saw that once every ten seconds her eyes would do a once-over of the area, she was ready to defend herself if this went wrong. 

‘I can tell you why we are here, but you’ll think we’re crazy.’ Dean said, not really caring about the girl. I mean, sure she’s beautiful and all, and she must be pretty smart to be a detective but she was very easily dislikeable because of her behaviour. 

‘I’m worrying about other aspects of your character at the moment, but thank you for the warning.’ She said with a condescending tone, and as much as Dean tried to understand her he didn’t comprehend her reaction. 

‘You deal with psychopaths a lot?’ He asked her and she shrugged. 

‘A couple of times.’ She said simply and he had to admit he was impressed. 

‘Look, we’ll explain everything to you truthfully, but we’ll have to be able to prove it or you won’t believe us.’ Sam said calmly and the girl sighed, ruffling a hand through her pitch-black curls and then swiftly picking up her gun, pointing it at Sam as she took the safety pin off. 

‘People appear to perform better under pressure, explain.’ She said steadily, still pointing the gun at Sam. 

‘Okay, okay, calm down, this’ll take a while.’ Sam said, hands held up in the air as a defending sign. Dean saw how the girl rolled her gorgeous eyes- wait no, he meant eyes, just eyes. 

‘Shall I count off or do you think you’re capable of explaining yourself before the corpse in the hallway withers away?’ She said and Sam made an understanding face, nodding. 

‘We think this victim might be killed by a ghost.’ Sam said quickly and the girl didn’t even look surprised, what the fuck. 

‘All right, so you’re also suffering from mythomania, that’s just impressive. Do you know I would need to cut down the whole rain forest if I wanted to write down all your mental problems on paper?’ She said and Dean shook his head. 

‘What did you call me?’ He asked, already feeling insulted, even though he didn’t know what that arrogant woman had said. 

‘mythomania, pathological lying, feeling the urge to lie constantly and not showing any signs of it doing so, though that can be a result being a psychopath.’ She said and Dean looked incredulous. 

‘Dude, you’re just as much of a psychopath as we are.’ He said defensive, no normal person would react to this fucked up situation like this. 

‘Dean, I’m a high-functioning sociopath, do your research.’ She smiled a bit like that, as if there was something funny about that sentence. 

‘(Y/N) I swear I am not lying; we can prove it if you let us.’ Sam said, and saw how the gun slowly lowered until it was lying on the table again. 

‘The only reason why I haven’t shot you yet is because there is something off about the case, do you understand me?’ She said pointedly and Sam nodded hurriedly. 

‘Dean, please ask if Cas can come down.’ Sam said, while gauging (Y/N)’s reaction to it, she frowned a bit but kept quiet. 

‘Ugh, Fine, though I really think we should talk about how it’s always me.’ Dean groaned as he closed his eyes. 

‘Dear Cas, get your feathery ass down here, we have to prevent some British chick from shooting Sam in the head.’ He said, and he heard a ruffle of wings followed by what noises of a struggle on her side of the room. 

Cas had appeared right next to her, taking the gun away. She had immediately responded by hitting his hand in an attempt to smash it out of it, but it had failed, and she had continued to hit him in random spots. After five more hits she finally jumped back. 

‘He isn’t human.’ She said angrily as she looked at the two brothers, who in their turn looked a bit bewildered. 

‘How’d you figure it out?’ Dean asked sarcastically, thinking about the fact that Cas had basically teleported next to you. 

‘I hit him in the most vulnerable spots, he should be dead.’ She said while keeping her defensive pose towards Cas. 

‘You tried to kill him?’ Sam said surprised, looking completely shocked. 

‘No, I was attempting to make him laugh by tickling him.’ She said pissed, finally showing human emotions. 

‘Well, at least you know that we are telling the truth, right?’ Dean said, feeling the tiniest bit of empathy for the girl. 

‘No I do not, the supernatural spectrum does certainly not exist and this is just a trick.’ She said stubbornly, as she slowly threw her coat behind her, apparently it would get in the way of fighting. 

She was wearing a black blouse and skinny jeans, also black. The whole outfit made her look well-educated, professional and beautiful, since all the colour you could see was in her eyes. Cas stepped closer and she raised her arms, positive she could defend herself, and in Dean’s hunter opinion she could, against a human, not a celestial being. 

‘You’ve got a deep cut on your hip, let me heal it for you.’ Cas said and she looked alarmed, it wasn’t visible to the naked eye, so he must’ve had another way of noticing it. 

‘Doesn’t it suck that other people know stuff about you, you haven’t told?’ Dean smirked, and she took the liberty of turning her head towards Dean and sending him a dirty look. 

In her arrogance she’d forgotten that Cas was an angel, and he quickly stepped closer and put two fingers on her forehead, a blue light shot through his fingers and she stopped moving and closed her eyes. Even when he stepped back, she stood there without moving. 

‘You all right?’ Sam asked, worried. Her eyes shot open and they looked even more fierce then before. 

‘Tell me.’ She said, determined. 

‘Tell you what?’ Sam asked. 

‘Everything.’


	2. Brilliant! Yes! Four morons and now a ghost. Oh, it’s Christmas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've stared at this story's title multiple times and I had to pat my own back for coming up with it, it's the only productive thing I've done this year. 
> 
> I can't stress it enough, I really really care about comments, so if you liked it, a single 'cool' or 'nice' would do (though more is certainly appreciated) and if you thought it needed some fixing up you can say it too (but please be nice, I'm sensitive) (Not really say whatever you want).

Your P.O.V.

 

‘What are you doing?’ Dean asked, a bit freaked out as he looked at you.

 

Your eyes were shooting across every inch of his body with the speed of light, meanwhile you were muttering things to yourself that neither of the guys understood.

 

Your eyes snapped to the right, watching the waitress.

 

24 years old. Recently divorced. Depressed. Lives in the neighbourhood. Eats junk food as breakfast. Indecisive. Unsanitary. Has a crush on Dean. Hasn’t gotten laid in quite a while. Is from New York. Sleeps on a sofa. At her friend’s place. Has potential. Intelligent. Was beaten by her husband/father. Keen on pleasing others. Selfless.

 

You still could do it, but how come that whatever you deduced from these guys seemed to backfire at you? You think they’re psychopaths, mad as a hatter and they happen to kill monsters, why couldn’t you see that?

 

‘I think she’s applying the art of deduction on to us, and the waitress.’ Sam said, as he stared at you in wonder.

 

‘The hell is that?’ Dean asked and you sighed internally. The guy had such potential, he was so intelligent, and still he refused to use more then a tenth of his brain cells.

 

‘She sees people, and figures out as much as she can from their physique.’ Sam said, while smiling a bit when he saw that you had focussed back on him.

 

‘Right, but you can’t know the person at all just by how they look.’ Dean said, like it was the most logic thing in the word, Sam looked at you asking and you shook your head a bit.

 

‘I must say not every little detail, but I can get to know someone for about ninety-five percent I would say, just by all the little clues spread across themselves.’ You said, while turning your head slightly away from Dean while talking, you were focussing on the waitress again.

 

‘So, you’re like a female, miniature version of Sherlock Holmes.’ Sam said curiously, trying to recall as much as he could from the stories he had read.

 

‘I wouldn’t say so, I’d like to call myself an improved version, and him a prototype. I’m better at grasping people’s emotions and dealing with them, but in his opinion that’s my weakness. We always argue about that sort of things’ You said, as you spoke quite rapidly, articulating perfectly so that they could still understand you.

 

‘Why do you talk so fast?’ Dean asked, a bit dazed out and you looked at him, straight in his perfect, green eyes.

 

 _Those eyes are by any standards perfect, I bet only 4% of the world populations has similar eyes, interesting._  

 

‘Why would I waste extra time on something so trivial as talking right now? It’s not like you’re providing me with information now, do you?’ You said quickly, as your eyes roamed over the area again. This day was madness, and nothing would escape your attention.

 

The guys shared a glance with each other that you couldn’t read, you guessed it was a form of communication that had been perfected over the years of being siblings, you had read something about that.

 

‘What do you want to eat? I’ll order something for you.’ Sam said to you, kindly, and though you registered his attempt of being nice to you you didn’t care.

 

‘No thank you, I’m on a case, I don’t eat.’ You said curtly, yet politely.

 

You witnessed how the guys shared a glance, the couple on the table next to you were sitting awkwardly next to each other. He was cheating on her, she doesn’t know. The waitress dropped a mug, the woman on the other side of the diner laughed too loudly, there was a great ignorance towards sanitary rules in here. The food could give you a cardiac arrest, the tiles were too bright, makes people restless, the guy sitting in a booth over there was talking about food, there was the smell of food, the light was too bright, too many colours, too many sounds, too many-

 

You went mad, you had to focus on one single thing at a time or you wouldn’t be able to handle it anymore. You hand put your head in your hands and tried to shut everything out, but you kept shaking.

 

You were shaking really hard. Strange.

 

You looked up and saw how Dean was bowed over the table, he had both his hands on your shoulders and the look on his face said that he was seriously concerned about something.

 

‘Why are you shaking me?’ You asked him, slightly confused as he sat back and look relieved for a second, however his expression changed quickly to offended.

 

‘Why? Are you crazy? You have been ignoring us for the past ten minutes, then you put your head down and closed your eyes, I thought you had a stroke or something.’ Dean huffed, while crossing his arms. Sam looked kind of amused, guess he enjoyed his brother’s short temper.

 

Normally you didn’t need to deal with this kind of things. While you were sorting things out and solving the case with your father, John would do the communication with all the idiots.

 

You needed John.

 

‘I need John.’ You said calmly, while standing up.

 

‘I need John too, Johnny Walker.’ Dean sighed and you looked at him strangely, you knew he drank much more then what was good for him, but now really didn’t seem the occasion for that.

 

‘Let’s head back to the hotel, I need to make a call and then you’ll have to explain everything to me.’ You kind of ordered as you walked towards the entrance, however, you remembered the waitress you had seen earlier.

 

You walked up to her, and quickly caught here attention.

 

‘Hello, what can I get you?’ She asked nicely, but you already shook your head.

 

‘Nothing, but you need to listen to me closely, okay?’ You told her, your tone hushed and your stance casual, that way you wouldn’t catch anyone attention. The girl nodded.

 

‘You have real potency, you could make it far, and I’ve only said this about four times my entire life, do you understand? You are incredibly intelligent, you have the ability to study and make a great life for yourself. But that will only happen if you if you start standing up for yourself, you are worth more then you think. Even though others wanted to tell you something else, so stop worrying about them and think about yourself for a mere second.’ You told her, keeping eye contact and making sure she understood every little thing you said.

 

Then you turned your head to the small table that had been next to yours a minute ago.

 

‘Excuse me, lady with the blue jumper.’ You called loudly and the whole diner looked at them, she turned around surprised, and you pointed at her boyfriend.

 

‘He’s cheating on you with his secretary, for about 4 months and he wasn’t planning on telling you anytime soon. I suggest you put an end to your relationship with him, he’s a first class arsehole.’ You said, and he continued to look absolutely stunned while her face turned red in anger towards him.

 

Before the matters could escalate, you threw your hair back and walked out of the restaurant, where a loud discussion erupted. You heard the door open, long enough for two people to walk out and you knew that the Winchesters were right behind you.

 

‘What the hell was that?’ Dean asked you loudly, and you wondered why people always felt the urge to yell.

 

‘I needed to tell them what I knew, or else it wouldn’t be fair to the poor lass.’ You told him, while opening the door to the backseat of the car and sat down in it.

 

‘You could’ve been less rude, or loud.’ He exclaimed as he got in the car himself.

 

‘That was most certainly a possibility, however that would take away the element of public humiliation for him, and that was a small punishment in itself.’ You said, ending your sentence with a small smirk, that was answered by Sam’s smile, he was cool.

 

‘Yeah, whatever.’ Dean said while shaking his head and starting up the car. You grinned a bit, you liked the two lads a lot, they were unpredictable.

 

The car was in an impeccable state, and you were honestly impressed. You immediately saw that that was probably because Dean cared about it a lot. It was another reason why you liked Dean, he could come across as shallow but there was a lot behind those idiotic mask.

 

‘You like her?’ Dean asked, seeing through the mirror that you were analysing the car.

 

You turned your head to the right to ask John if Dean had given the car a sentimental value, and that was because he was calling it a ‘her’, or if he was just incredibly oblivious that the car was an object. But John wasn’t here.

 

You needed John.

 

‘Yeah, she’s beautifully maintained, really impressive.’ You said genuinely, playing along with his way to address…her. However, you really were impressed with the care that was put into this car.

 

You saw how Dean grinned proudly and you smiled yourself, you were certainly more sensible than your father, or you’ve been told at least.

 

You arrived at the motel, and you stepped out and headed to the little reception at the beginning. You really needed your own room.

 

‘Where are you going?’ Sam asked, and you considered ignoring him, but that would maybe be considered rude by these people.

 

‘I’m going to get a room for myself.’ You responded, looking back at them.

 

‘It would be the best if you got the one besides us.’ Sam suggested and you nodded.

 

‘I’m going to attempt at obtaining that one, however it is already taken.’ You said with a small smile, a plan already unfolding in your mind. You saw how the brothers shared another glance and quickly followed you.

 

You stopped and saw that the one behind the counter was indeed a guy, around your age you guessed as you saw him, perfect. You had left your blazer and coat back in the car, and you were only wearing your black blouse, that was buttoned down a little bit more than you would like.

 

‘What are you going to do?’ Dean asked, confused.

 

‘Watch and learn, boy.’ You mocked him, as you walked in confidently swaying your hips a little bit more, with a small grin on your face.

 

The guy looked up and you saw how he checked you out, you weren’t interested in him, he was too boring, you didn’t even need to deduce.

 

‘Good-day to you, beautiful.’ He told you with a sly smile, and you batted your eyelashes at him, giggling a bit.

 

‘Hi.’ You told him, manipulating your voice so your accent disappeared and it sounded more girly and innocent. You had learned from your father how to change everything about yourself.

 

‘What can I do for you?’ He asked you, leaning on the counter and coming a bit closer. He had glanced already a few times at your cleavage, he was apparently under the impression that he was being subtle.

 

‘Well, I’m kinda here in town with my two brothers and I wanna have a room next to there’s but there are, like, people in there. You know?’ You said, pretending like you were some stupid regular girl, he looked like a guy who was into that.

 

‘No problem, sweetheart, I’ll get them out in a few hours, but It’ll cost you a kiss.’ He said to you with a disgusting grin on his face, he smelled of sweat and cigarettes and you felt like running away but you just put a hand on his arm.

 

‘Don’t ya think a date is…better?’ You said suggestively with a smile on your lips. The guy grinned extremely perverted, knowing what you referred to and nodded.

 

‘It’ll be ready in a few hours; the maid will drop off the key in their room. Your number?’ He asked with a wink and you stepped back with a smile.

 

‘Thanks, and here it is.’ You said to him as you wrote it quickly on a piece of paper. He winked at you again and you simply turned around, walking out of the office and leaving behind the guys, who stood there with their jaws on the ground.

 

‘(Y/N) …I…What? What the hell was that?’ Dean asked surprised, pacing up to you and walking besides you with an incredulous look on his face.

 

‘I think I might be sick.’ You said with your regular voice, with your own accent and your own emotions, it wasn’t easy to be someone you’re not. You walked back to the car and got your back from the trunk.

 

‘How did you do that?’ Dean asked incredulous, still referring to your acting.

 

‘I “acted”, Dean, it seems fairly obvious to me that with my own aspects I wouldn’t get far in seducing a poor lad into handing me over an occupied room.’ You told him, feeling a bit awkward at his pointing gaze. You brushed past him and walked over to their room, opening it with the key you had just grabbed from his pocket.

 

‘STOP STEALING STUFF.’ Dean bellowed pissed off behind you, you grinned and threw him a wink as you set your suitcase on the table.

 

You zipped it open and grabbed an expensive looking camera and a tripod out of there, setting it up in front of the bed. You noticed how Dean stood awkwardly in the doorway and you fixed your gaze on him.

 

‘Why aren’t you moving, if I may ask?’ You asked him, and he stared at the tripod.

 

‘Well, I’ve seen this setup a couple of times, you know.’ Dean said to you, earning a dirty look from Sam, you frowned.

 

‘I honestly have no clue what you’re talking about.’ You said to him, wondering what he meant by this setup.

 

‘Really?’ Dean said surprised, finally walking in and closing the door behind him, all through this grinning like a madman.

 

‘Yes.’ You answered, pissed that he was acting so cocky.

 

‘Guess I know something you don’t know.’ He told you triumphantly and you rolled your eyes at him.

 

‘Many people know more then I do, if I knew everything, I wouldn’t be able to think properly, don’t you think?’ You told him while setting up your laptop, connecting it to the camera.

 

‘Is that the reason why your father and you didn’t know the earth orbited around the sun?’ Sam asked with a small smile, while watching Dean’s reaction. Dean looked completely shocked.

 

‘How can you not know that?’ Dean asked, completely horrified. You sighed.  


_not this, good lord you had to explain everyone 20 times the same thing over and over again_.

 

‘I’ll quote you what my father said the first time he was confronted with this incredibly stupid opinion, Okay?’ You said and they both nodded.

 

‘What does that matter? So we go ’round the sun. If we went ’round the moon or round and round the garden like a teddy bear it wouldn’t make any difference. All that matters to me is the work. Without that my brain rots.’ Alright?’ You said a bit hot-headed, people were so obnoxious sometimes.

 

‘Yeah yeah I get it.’ Dean said a bit pissed, he had just found out that you had a temper for certain kind of subjects. You grabbed your phone and dialled John’s number.

 

‘Hello John, It’s me. Do you mind coming online right now? I really need to talk to you.’ You said to him with a cheerful voice, you loved talking to John, he was like an uncle to you.

 

‘Yeah sure, I’m with Mary in Baker street, is it fine if she comes along?’ He asked you, a bit concerned because you needed him right away.

 

‘No no, that’s splendid, I haven’t talked to her in a while.’ You told him with a smile.

 

Though you and your father were very much alike, your ways of talking with John couldn’t be more different. While your father really cared about John, he talked to him like he did to most people, only he thought of John as an equal.

 

You had grown up with John as one of the only ‘sane’ people, as he would put it. He taught you everything about casual social interaction, and you would always speak to him with the social skills you had acquired. Many had said that you almost seemed normal when he was around.

 

He popped up on your screen, and the camera turned on automatically, so he could see you to while you were sitting on the bed, cross legged.

 

‘Hi (Y/N), How are you?’ Mary beamed with a big smile, you smiled back at her, Mary was an absolute angel.

 

‘I’m kind of shook up to be honest, and I needed to talk to you.’ You said and John nodded with a serious frown on his face. He turned around a bit when he heard someone run up the stairs to the apartment, and your father’s face appeared.

 

‘(Y/N)! Hello Angel, Hi.’ He said, extremely excited.

 

There weren’t many moments were you two were apart, and you always felt homesick if you hadn’t seen him in more then a day. You could say you two were a dynamic duo, you finished each other’s thoughts and sentences and you were pretty co-depended. 

 

‘Hey dad, nice to see you.’ You smiled at him.

 

‘What’s the matter, (Y/N)? You wanted to talk to us.’ John asked and you nodded, looking wearily at Sam and Dean.

 

‘Yes, I’m having some slight problems with the case.’ You told them, and Sherlock frowned, you had never problems with meaningless cases like this.

 

‘It wasn’t their gardener?’ He asked with a frown.

 

‘Not quite, I thought so too, but it all didn’t add up. I looked at the body and I’d asked everybody who could be a suspect their aliases, and it wasn’t right. Then two ehm… well… see for yourself.’ You said as you moved back on the bed, mentioning Sam and Dean to sit down, they looked surprised but did what you asked.

 

‘Ehm, Nice to meet you mister Holmes, Mister and Miss Watson.’ Sam said awkwardly with a polite smile, Dean just waved as awkwardly. John looked weirdly at the to new guys while Mary stared appreciating at them, Sherlock’s eyes and mind were working top-speed.

 

‘Go on.’ He said to you, his gaze piercing through you.

 

You knew that he had already found out what kind of things were wrong with them, but the fact you were sitting there so calmly kept him from freaking out.

 

‘So they walked in, obviously fake agents.’ You started, but John held up his hand and you stopped talking.

 

‘Wait, so you two are pretending to be FBI-agents? That’s illegal.’ John told Sam and Dean, and Dean looked incredibly relieved.

 

‘Finally, a normal person to talk to. Yes, sir, we’re faking it for good reasons.’ He told John with a small smile and John nodded.

 

‘So I took them apart, and apparently they’re monster hunters who were in the mansion to investigate a possible ghost haunting.’ You told them dryly, and saw how the three faces on the screen froze in shock.

 

‘Excuse me?’ John asked.

 

‘They pretend to be FBI to investigate the crime scene and murder the ghost.’ You said again, and you saw how your father’s eyes narrowed.

 

‘Are you joking?’ John asked insulted, he was always the same with you and your father.

 

‘No, I am most certainly not.’ You told him, while looking at your father’s responds.

 

‘Why do you believe them?’ Sherlock asked, already a step ahead of the doctor and his wife.

 

‘Hold on, believe them?’ John asked confused, you decided to ignore him.

 

‘They proved it, dad, they made an angel appear right besides me and he healed the cut on my hip. It’s gone, no scar.’ You told him while showing him quickly.

 

‘AN ANGEL?! What the bloody hell is going on here?’ John asked loudly, and you didn’t know what to say. You knew how ridiculous this all sounded, it went against everything you and your father believed in.

 

‘I am aware this sounds like madness, however, it really is the truth.’ You said simply, not really able to go into detail.

 

‘I see.’ Sherlock said, walking out of the screen to pace around the apartment.

 

‘Sherlock, please tell me you aren’t taking this seriously!’ John exclaimed again, and Dean seemed to wake up.

 

‘Sir, I know it sounds like bullshit, but I can assure you that we’re telling the truth. If you’d like, we could prove it the same way we did with (Y/N).’ He told John.

 

‘Humour me.’ He told him and Dean nodded, standing up and placing the camera so that Mary, John and Sherlock could see the whole room.

 

‘Cas, really sorry to bother you again, but we need your angel mojo, dude.’ Dean said with closed eyes, praying to Castiel. Who appeared right next to Dean not even a second later.

 

‘You’re lucky heaven isn’t busy right now…Dean, why are you filming us?’ He asked, as he walked closer to the camera, and looked in it confused.

 

‘Castiel, we are talking to my family back in London with skype, you know what that is?’ You asked him carefully, you knew that he was incredibly powerful and you didn’t want to piss him off.

 

‘No, tell me.’ He said with his low, gravelly voice.

 

‘It’s like calling, but with video. So they can see us, or you right now, and you can see them on my laptop screen.’ You said while pointing at the screen, you were incredibly fascinated by Castiel and you wanted to be on good terms with him.

 

‘Oh, I already see the resemblance with your father. Hello, my name is Castiel, I’m an angel of the lord.’ Castiel said politely while standing in the middle of the room, you had to chuckle a bit.

 

‘Alright, now that’s very amusing, but if you’re an angel, why don’t you have wings?’ John said hot-headed, it was incredible how fast John could get worked up.

 

‘I do have wings, but your senses are too dull to perceive them.’ Castiel said patiently, with a straight face.

 

‘My senses, did you hear that, Mary? Our senses are too dull, well, dear Sir, I think you’re full of bloody horseshit.’ John said with a red face, he honestly thought that you were screwing around with him.

 

‘Are you saying that I’m a liar?’ Castiel asked, a bit confused right now.

 

‘John, dear, calm down. And Castiel? He’s not calling you a liar, but for us it’s very hard to believe that you are indeed an… angel, and we would like some proof.’ Mary said calmly, thinking that it was better that John didn’t piss anyone off, angel or not.

 

Suddenly Castiel’s eyes started to spark blue, and the room became a whole lot lighter, except for the wall behind Castiel, there you could see two giant shadows of wings spreading out. And it took your breath away. Within seconds, however it was over, and everything was back to normal.

 

‘This is the most you can see of my true form, or else your eyes might burn out of your skull, it happened to a friend of Sam and Dean.’ Castiel said seriously, and everyone was stunned again.

 

Though you could see in your father’s eyes that he didn’t believe you yet.

 

‘Castiel, I require your assistance if you don’t mind.’ You said while walking into the screen and rolling up your sleeve.

 

‘What are you gonna do?’ Sam asked, while stepping forwards.

 

‘I’m going to cut myself, and ask if Castiel can heal me. It was the event that caused me into believing you, and it will persuade my father.’ You said, while fetching a small knife out of your boot.

 

‘No no, sweetheart, you ain’t gonna do squat.’ Dean said while he stepped forwards.

 

‘You are in no position of telling me what to do, Winchester.’ You said with gritting teeth, you couldn’t believe that he was bossing you around.

 

‘Well, I’m sorry, but sir, you wouldn’t like it if your daughter would make a big, deep cut that would cause her pain, right?’ He asked your father who nodded a bit.

 

‘I am well aware of her capacity to withstand high quantities of pain, but I prefer her not to suffer at all.’ He said strictly, and you threw both men dead stares.

 

‘Don’t worry, sweetheart, I’ve done this a million times.’ Dean winked at you, and your whole stance became a more hostile, you hated it when men treated you like a helpless little girl.

 

‘(Y/N), pull yourself together.’ You heard your father’s calm voice say from the computer and you breathed out, calming yourself down.

 

Dean rolled up his sleeve and you saw the deep blue veins in his lower arms, which were pretty attractive to be honest. You were surprised, normally you weren’t influenced by a male’s physique at all, but with Dean it seemed to work a little bit different. Interesting.

 

He took out his own pocket knife and made a deep cut in his arm, immediately it started pouring out a crimson red liquid that traced to his hand.

 

‘Cas, a little help here, buddy?’ He asked, as he tried his best to not spill any blood on the carpet.

 

Cas stepped closer and the same blue light flowed out from the top of his fingers into Dean’s body, and you saw how the cut healed immediately. Dean just wiped the blood away with his hand and brought his arm closer to the camera.

 

‘See? This stuff is legit.’ He said while grinning a little.

 

‘(Y/N), look into the camera and say that you are honestly speaking the truth.’ Sherlock said after a short silence.

 

‘Dad, the event you just witnessed was a true angel healing a man. The supernatural is real and I do believe it.’ You said confidently, while staring straight into the camera.

 

‘In that case I believe it too.’ Sherlock said, with a small smile on his lips, you smiled back at him and nodded at him once.

 

‘Are you out of you bloody mind? Sherlock you can’t believe that that’s real, it must be some kind of optic illusion.’ John said, back at it again with the hot-headiness.

 

‘John, I trust (Y/N) as much as I trust my own eyes and ears. She did everything she could do to prove it and it was enough, there’s no way she could’ve manipulated those images.’ He said calmly, keeping his head cool and thinking rationally, like he always did.

 

‘By the way, you look very nice today, dear.’ Mary said with a loving smile, you just had to smile back.

 

‘Thank you Mary, you look as radiant as ever.’ You said to her, she replied with a wink and stood up, probably to grab her coat and go home.

 

‘Mary you can’t believe this is true, tell me that you don’t believe this.’ You heard John say as he stood up and walked after her, too worked up to politely say goodbye.

 

‘When you find out more about the case, will you call me?’ Your father asked and you nodded.

 

‘I’ll discuss it as soon as possible and ring you then. Thank you for trusting me like you do.’ You told him with an affectionate smile on your face, he nodded a bit.

 

‘You do understand I’ll have to find out a bit more about this subject, however, it doesn’t seem logic for monsters to hunt in the big cities, so we won’t have to worry about them, do we?’ Sherlock asked the two stunned hunters in the corner of the room.

 

‘Exactly sir, they mostly kill people in small towns.’ Sam managed to answer, and Dean just nodded a lot. Something about your dad made him very, very nervous.

 

‘Alright, you’ll call me tonight, understood?’ Sherlock told you with a pointed look, you knew you were going to receive shit for hanging around with two guys, but you smiled nonetheless, you loved him so much.

 

‘Of course, I love you dad.’ You said to him.

 

‘I love you too, remember what I told you?’ Sherlock told you, and you felt a little bit sadder.

 

_Sentiment is a chemical defect found on the losing side._

 

‘Always. Bye.’ You said.

 

‘Goodbye, love.’ He answered and turned off the camera.

 

‘So what now?’ Sam asked.

 

‘Now we’re going to solve this case. The game is on, boys.’

 


	3. The game is on, like donkey kong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Debating wether to go all Gatiss and Moffat on this story and kill everyone since I am in the worst mood that is humanly possible. Not going to do it though. 
> 
> Maybe.

‘So I guess that’s about it I think, Sammy do you’ve got anything to add?’ Dean said, going through his mind for monsters he’d forgotten you to tell about.

 

‘No, those are them all. But sometimes we find some new monsters about lore we hadn’t heard about before.’ He said to you, you nodded a bit and closed your eyes while your mouth was moving quickly.

 

‘What are you doing?’ Dean asked, he was intrigued by everything you did. He had never met someone like you, and you kept amazing him over and over again.

 

‘Mind palace.’ You said curtly, and you made clear you wanted to be left alone for a second.

 

Dean looked at Sam, asking with his eyes if he knew what you were talking about and Sam nodded, making a mention with his head towards the exit of the room. They walked out of the room and sat on a bench in front of their room.

 

‘What the hell is she doing now?’ Dean asked as he looked over the parking lot.

 

‘A mind palace is a way of filing and organising your memories and thoughts. The creator chooses a place that is very familiar to him on her and in there the files are stocked. If they need certain information they will know where to find it, but the room can get too full, so they are very careful with the information they keep there. It is a whole different way of thinking.’ Sam explained and Dean looked perplexed.

 

‘That’s actually possible?’ He asked incredulous, it sounded way too science fiction.

 

‘To some people it is, but she’s raised by Sherlock Holmes, remember? You should never assume the usual with this girl, she’s everything out of the ordinary.’ Sam said with a small smile.

 

Dean nodded, this girl really was interesting. His attention had been drawn entirely to you as you completely changed character for that stupid guy at the counter. He had read the blogs and John had told that Sherlock and his daughter both had quite a lot of problems with their social lives, people tend not to like them. But the fact that you had been able to charm the boy’s socks off when you wanted to, showed that you could fit into society if you wished to do so, you just chose to be yourself, despite the fact that people would dislike you. That was quite admirable in his opinion.

 

The door opened and your head peaked out as you looked at the boys curiously.

 

‘I’m not certain if you left the room for me, but in case you did, I’m done.’ You said, a little bit shy. Both guys noticed that you weren’t 100% confident for the first time since they had met you and they both wanted to go soft on you, stimulate the behaviour, you know.  

 

‘It’s cool, we needed to get some air anyway, and you needed the space.’ Dean said with a smile and you nodded, thankful, you looked like you were thinking how to respond to this, you weren’t used to new people caring about your feelings.

 

‘I’m going to get some food for dinner, I’ll be back in a second.’ Sam said as he stood up from the bench and got the keys.

 

‘The usual for me, Sammy.’ Dean said casually.

 

‘Like always. By the way, (Y/N), I’m getting also something for you because there is no way you won’t eat today because of a case, it’s unhealthy.’ He decided as he stepped into the car and shut the door.

 

‘But I don’t want anything.’ You said with a frown, you looked a bit lost.

 

‘Don’t bother, he won’t listen anyway, he’s like a mom, won’t take no for an answer if your health is on the line.’ Dean grinned and you shook your head a bit as you walked back into the room, followed by the green-eyed hunter.

 

‘We have to solve a case, and food slows me down.’ You said stubbornly, you voice as clear and resolved as ever.

 

‘Yeah well, you’ll have to find a way to trick him, I’ll help you if you want but you’ll owe me one.’ Dean joked, hoping he could receive a small smile from you but you didn’t seem to be accustomed to them as you looked at him weirdly.

 

‘I’ve got a question for you.’ Dean said as he sat down on one of the chairs around the little table in the motel room. He saw how you scanned the room for a place to sit, and you opted for the ground, leaning with your back against the bed.

 

‘Of course, I can answer questions.’ You said, gaining back your posture of full confidence, their kindness had knocked you off your usual behaviour but you were recollecting yourself.

 

‘Well, people dislike you because you are smarter then them, right?’ Dean started but you shook your head.

 

‘Not because I’m smarter, because I come across as rude and sociopathic.’ You stated calmly, not really sounding upset or bothered by it.

 

‘I think you’re cool.’ Dean answered, impressed by your lack of interest in other people’s opinion.

 

‘Thanks Dean, I think you’re not annoying at all.’ You grinned, and it was true, you didn’t mind his question nor choices of words, though you had to admit that could be partly your hormone’s fault.

 

‘Right, but if people like you, life’s easier. And you can make people like you fairly easy, I saw it back at the reception, why don’t you do that more often?’ Dean asked and you grinned a bit and he looked at you differently. What you didn’t know is that he was thinking that you looked even prettier with a smile, not as cold as you normally were.

 

‘It’s like asking you why you haven’t gotten your doctor degree yet since you’ve got the intelligence for it.’ You backfired, en he frowned.

 

‘I’m not the smart one, Sammy is.’ Dean said, and you shook your head.

 

‘Please Dean, proclaiming that you aren’t smart is like telling me I am not the daughter of Sherlock Holmes. And I am, he tested it.’ You said back and Dean chuckled a bit.

 

_Dean was really really handsome. And he isn’t an idiot, he has seen the worst a human can see, and it made him seriously flawed, I like him. He’s smart too, the stupid lad doesn’t realise it._

‘Thanks (Y/N), guess people underestimate us both.’ He winked and you just nodded, feeling your heart beat faster at his wink.

 

_Sentiment is a chemical defect on the losing side. You are never going to be a loser, so pull yourself together for Christ’s sake._

‘Yes, I ponder they do.’ You answered a bit unfocussed.

 

‘You know; I’ve got a deal for you.’ Dean grinned, while looking intently at you, wondering if you would bite.

 

‘What is the proposition?’ You said, a mischievous smirk spreading across your face.

 

‘You’ll teach me as much as you can of the whole people-reading stuff, and I’ll teach you in the time we’ve got how to be a hunter.’ He said, hoping you would say yes to it. Then he would be able to spend more time with you, and annoy people with awesome knowledge.

 

You thought about it, if you would agree with this it would mean you would be spending more time with Dean. And for one part you really wanted to become closer to the hunter, but if you did the whole sentiment thing might get out of hand. No, you would have control over your own emotions, this would become a challenge but you had to do it.

 

‘Alright, I agree. But I’ll have to warn you; you need to memories thousands of seemingly useless facts about the most arbitrary subject.’ You said to him, sure that he was more then capable too, but that you just didn’t have the time.

 

‘Same goes for you, sweetheart, being a hunter ain’t easy.’ He grinned and you smiled a bit.

 

‘Shall we get started on the research for the case? I think it might be a priority.’ You said, Dean nodded now seriously.

 

He walked up to one of the duffel bags and took out a laptop and a tablet.

 

‘You have something of your own?’ He asked you and you nodded, taking out your own laptop out of your bag.

 

‘Alright, so listen up…’ Dean said while sitting down at the table and motioning to you to take a seat.

 

You noticed he was more relaxed now, and tense at the same time, he had done this a million times before and the confidence shined through his way of moving and talking. It fascinated you how one moment he could go from a lost puppy to a…deadly hunter. And he was deadly, with your first deduction you had determined that Dean was on the brink of insanity in the more psychopath kind of way, and now you understood why. However, it didn’t seem to bother you, or those stupid hormones, you were still attracted to him.

 

_Do I have a thing for psychopaths? No, can’t be, I absolutely loathed Moriarity. Well, that’s because he was threatening my father and made him fake his death. Would I be attracted to him if he weren’t against us? Oh that’s preposterous, no one has an attraction to psychopaths. Well some people do, or sociopaths, that would be Molly. MOLLY! I can ask her about this._

‘…Are you listening?’ Dean asked you, and you looked at him a bit dazed. Your eyes shot to the little clock on the wall and you had apparently zoomed out for about ten minutes.

 

‘Yes Dean, continue.’ You told him calmly, gazing back at your laptop screen as if it had been doing it on purpose.

 

‘What did I just say?’ He asked you challengingly, a small smile tugging on his lips, he was treating you like a small kid, but honestly you had the same concentration span as a toddler, so it was kind of fair.

 

‘You asked me if I was listening.’ You retorted wittily, and Dean sighed.

 

‘Do I have to repeat everything I just explained?’ He asked you and you smiled a bit apologetic, and nodded.

 

‘So when we hear about a case that might have something supernatural going on, we go there and invade the crime scene. There we look at the body to find out what kind of monster it is. No heart is a werewolf, for example, but I’ll give you a list later on. The body of our current victim had been thrown off the stairs, so it could’ve been a person-’ He started but you shook your head with a small frown on your face.

 

‘He had been killed before that, a fraction in the back of his ribs and his skull indicates that he had been slammed against a hard surface numerous times before finally falling to his death.’ You told him, and Dean looked perplexed.

 

‘That’s awesome.’ He said and you were a bit shocked.

 

‘I knew you have psychopathic tendencies but I find someone brutally murdered not really enjoying to be honest, unlike my father.’ You said and Dean quickly started shaking his head.

 

‘Nonono, the fact that you could see that that had happened is awesome, not the killing itself, and what do you mean your father enjoys brutal murders?’ He said, a bit horrified, you just shrugged.

 

‘Without murders we’re bored, interesting cases are always more enjoyable, a simple blow to the head isn’t really difficult to figure out.’ You told him, and you saw if he was debating to ask further about it, but he decided that it was of no use.

 

‘Okay, so it’s probably a ghost, an angry spirit. So now we have to find out who the ghost is and were the bones are buried, so we can salt them and burn them. So we’re going to search for articles about deaths throughout time in that mansion, alright?’ He asked you and you nodded, understanding what you had to do.

 

So you spend your next fifteen minutes frantically searching on google who had died in that house. Once in a while Dean would look at you from above his own laptop, staring at you for a few seconds and then returning back to his work, every time you would feel yourself heat up a bit, it was really getting out of hand.

 

‘Found it!’ You said happily, grinning at Dean who sent you a smile of his own.

 

_Oh my look at him, he’s more radiant then the sun itself…Bloody hell this was going the wrong way._

‘A few months ago the man who was living in that establishment was murdered, it was never found out by whom though. His body is still in the morgue and he’s labelled as an unsolved case by the police.’ You told him and he nodded.

 

‘So now we go to the morgue and you’ll have to pretend to be a FBI-agent.’ He said while folding his arms and grinning at you childishly.

 

‘Or, I call a friend of mine who works at a morgue to give us clearance, so we won’t break the law.’ You grinned at him and Dean raised his eyebrows.

 

‘You’ve got a friend at the morgue? Don’t tell me it’s family of that skull Billy.’ Dean joked and you raised on your turn your eyebrows at him, this was the proof he was smart, no stupid person could make a witty remark that fast.

 

‘Clever, Dean. However, I’m going to fetch the keys to my room and call her.’ You answered and stood up.

 

‘No worries sweetheart, I’ll get them for you.’ Dean said quickly, too quickly. There was more behind this then just a nice gesture.

 

‘Why?’ You asked him with squinted eyes, you were now leaning over the table, still standing, with your hands placed on the top. And even though you were standing, you were almost at the same height as Dean.

 

‘I’d like to take a walk once in a while.’ Dean said, trying to shrug it off, you rolled your eyes.

 

‘Dean, you hate sports the most, unlike Sam. You instead love to eat junk food, especially pie, hamburgers and actually everything that is too greasy to be good for you. You like to watch sports, however, and you think that jogging is for insane people. Though I must admit you’d could pull off sports clothes very well.’ You said, and then stopped.

 

_You have really fucked it up now, talked more then you should’ve. God damn it you had to show of didn’t you? And now he knows you think he’s pretty hot, PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER. Your dad would be so incredibly ashamed of you._

‘Thanks sweetheart, back at ya.’ He said with a mischievous smirk on his lips, he had certainly picked up on your not-so-subtle statement and you had to redeem yourself.

 

‘I don’t do short, Winchester.’ You said while rolling your eyes and walking to the door.

 

‘Hey I was serious, I’ll get the keys, no problem.’ He said to you as he quickly paced up to the door.

 

‘Then tell me why, you are being ridiculous.’ You told him with an incredulous look on your face. You could get the keys yourself, thank you very much.

 

‘I don’t like the way that guy thinks about you.’ He admitted, looking an indescribable emotion, well, you couldn’t recognise it. Sociopath, remember?

 

‘I can handle him; I have dealt with such figures for my whole life.’ You told him, seriously.

 

‘I know you can, but let me do it, okay? You can call your friend, that way we’re more efficient, less deaths, deal?’ he said as he put a hand on your upper arm, he sure was persuasive.

 

‘Good argumentation will get you anywhere.’ You answered wittily, and Dean just nodded, walking to the reception.

 

You took your phone out of your pocket, and dialled Molly’s number.

 

‘Hello?’ She said unsure, typical Molly behaviour.

 

‘Hi Molly, it’s (Y/N).’ You said nicely to her, poor girl had always had the biggest crush on your father, and though she had claimed to have moved on, she really hadn’t.

 

‘Oh Hi (Y/N), aren’t you in the United States?’ She asked you happily and you smiled, she was a very good person.

 

‘I am, but the case took a turn and I need access to the local morgue, do you think you could give me some clearance?’ You asked her, and you heard her rummaging through papers.

 

‘I think I might be able to help you out, what’s the name of the place?’ She asked you and you quickly googled it.

 

‘Just St. Nick’s Morgue.’ You answered her, and you heard her scribbling down the name, probably on her beloved notepad.

 

‘That’s it?’ She asked you and you smiled, Molly might be insecure, but she wasn’t stupid, she knew that if you only needed to enter a morgue you would’ve just done it, illegally.

 

‘No, I need your advice on something actually quite unexpected, but you need to keep it quiet from my father.’ You said and you could just hear her surprise, you never had secrets for each other.

 

‘Yes, yes of course, my advice, alright.’ She said, sounding very nervous, she couldn’t be possibly as nervous as you were.

 

‘How do you deal with… feelings, for a…eh, guy.’ You said, trying to phrase it as correctly and vague as possible. You had never asked for her advice before and you didn’t even know what you were asking for.

 

‘Oh (Y/N), do you fancy someone?’ Molly asked delighted and surprised, this might be the last thing she expected from you.

 

‘I sure don’t hope so, but then again I haven’t been able to suppress thoughts about him and he doesn’t annoy me in the slightest. He’s incredibly smart, but he doesn’t really show it to anyone, he doesn’t even fully realise it, so frustrating. What he does know is that he is amazingly gorgeous, I promise you Molly that he is the aesthetically most pleasing man you’ll ever see in your life.’ You said, and realised you had ranted about Dean.

 

‘Wow (Y/N), I haven’t heard you talking about someone so praising in… well ever.’ She said a bit timidly, but happy.

 

‘Do you understand what I mean? It’s getting out of hand!’ You said, completely desperate.

 

‘What do you want me to tell you?’ She asked you.

 

‘How to stop it!’ You said, what else would you want to know?

 

‘Why would you want to stop it? I think he likes you back, you’re a great person you know, if you really try.’ She said and you smiled, Molly was so sweet and observant.

 

‘Thank you Molly, but I think you might be the sweetest person I know and your crush didn’t end in a happy ever after, sadly.’ You said, softly, careful not to hurt her, your father had done that too many times.  

 

‘Well, that’s part of it all, isn’t it? And you’ll always be a better person at the end of it, even if it doesn’t work out.’ She said, proposing it more like a question rather then an opinion.

 

‘So what do you suggest?’ You asked her, pinching the bridge of your nose, this wasn’t what you had asked for, but it was what you got, so whatever she would say you would follow.

 

‘Let yourself go, don’t try to control your emotions.’ She said decisively, she sounded quite confident on herself for this one and you smiled.

 

‘Thank Molly, I will. I’m really glad I asked you for advice.’ You told her truthfully.

 

‘I’m really glad that you did, and surprised- But mostly glad!’ She stuttered a bit and you chuckled a bit.

 

‘Bye Molly, good luck at work.’ You said, while smiling at her social awkwardness, she was awesome.

 

‘Bye (Y/N), good luck to you to.’ She said and you hung up, you knew it would take Molly another half hour to gather the courage to do it herself.

 

You sat in silence, thinking about what she had said. You were putting her advice against the one that your father had given you. She said go with it, it’ll help you and it’ll make you happy on the long end, but your father said you shouldn’t even try, only bad will come from it.

 

Dean came in with an awkward smile, he walked in pretending he was fine, but you saw the way his right hand was relaxed. He had punched someone, Dean and his short temper.

 

‘Who did you punch?’ You said, with a smile though, you knew he would have a good reason for it. Dean looked a bit surprised, but he quickly pulled himself together, he was slowly getting used to you.

 

‘Do you really want to know?’ He asked you as he looked at you wearily.

 

He noticed how cute you looked, you were sitting on the sofa with your knees pulled towards your chest and your arms wrapped around them, your chin was leaning on your knees. He had never thought, the first time he saw you, that you would ever look cute to him, but how the tables have turned.

 

‘Yes please.’ You said with a grin, and Dean sat down at the other side of the sofa. He stared up at you dramatically and sighed.

 

‘The guy you flirted with before.’ He said and you cocked up an eyebrow, you decided to go with Molly’s advice and just let yourself go a little bit.

 

‘Why did you find it appropriate to beat him up?’ You asked, and Dean looked hesitant to tell you.

 

‘Well, he was saying some pretty inappropriate things about you so I told him to stop but he didn’t, and then I kind of lost it.’ He said, shrugging at the end but looking regretful, like he wished he hadn’t done it.

 

‘Thank you for defending my honour, Dean. That’s really nice of you.’ You said to him, a bit awkwardly since you didn’t know what else to do when people are kind to you.

 

‘You really don’t mind?’ Dean asked incredulous and you shook your head.

 

‘My father once threw a guy out of the window because he had threatened and slapped our landlady. I’m used to violence, just not really used to kindness.’ You said with a small smile.

 

‘You’re not so bad you know; you should be used to it.’ He said to you and you smiled.

 

‘Thank you, and you look like you could use some nice people in your life too.’ You said and he grinned.

 

‘No kidding, sweetheart.’ He said to you, and for a split second you looked into each other’s eyes.

 

‘When are we going to the morgue?’ You asked calmly, to break the spell. You weren’t used to so much emotions either and it made you slightly uncomfortable.

 

‘After Sammy’s back with the food and we’ve fuelled up.’ Dean said while getting up, throwing the keys towards you, you caught it and tucked it into your pocket.

 

Then the door opened and Sam walked through with three bags hanging from his arms.

 

‘Hey guys.’ He said, a bit out of breath.

 

‘Speaking of the devil, hey Sammy.’ Dean laughed, harder then what was appropriate for this comment.

 

‘Very funny Dean.’ Sam said as he threw Dean his famous bitchface.

 

‘I think I might’ve missed this inside joke.’ You said, while observing the behaviour of this unfamiliar familiar boys.

 

‘Lucifer, or the devil wanted to use him as a vessel.’ Dean grinned as Sam just looked pissed, you were speechless for the first time.

 

‘The actual devil?’ You asked them and Sam nodded ruefully.

 

‘You’ve teamed up with quite the celebrities.’ Dean mocked in a poor version of a British accent, not really being serious, but you had already understood that these were no ordinary hunters.

 

‘Could you tell me more about what you have gone through?’ You asked curiously, these guys were everything out of the ordinary, and you were intrigued.

 

‘We’ll tell you everything, as long as you eat your dinner.’ Sam said with a grin and you huffed annoyed.

 

‘Alright, mother.’ You said sarcastically as you stood up and sat at the table.

 

‘After eating, we’re going to the morgue.’ Dean stated happily while unloading the bags of food and placing some of it in front of you, you looked at it like it was a disease.

 

‘Eat it (Y/N), you’ll need the energy. You are going to kill your first ghost.’

 


	4. The battle for the fries.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I just finished my finals, and after this I'm going to move out, live on my own and go to university. 
> 
> What the actual frigging fucking fuck, I'm as irresponsible and dysfunctional as someone can get, so I'll die.
> 
> I'm really for not updating any sooner!!! I just started a new story that had me more captivated, but I realized that only dicks don't finish writing their fan fiction (Yeah I'm talking to you)
> 
> This might be a crappy chapter but I'll have to figure out where this is going, bear with me. 
> 
> I'd love some feedback and suggestions, it keeps me going :)

‘So let me get this straight. You want me to eat this whole package of fries?’ You asked him incredulously, while staring at the greasy paper in disgust.

 

‘No, I challenge you to.’ Sam stated smartly, as if he was going to trick you that easily.

 

‘That comes down to the same result, Sam, I’m not stupid.’ You sighed, as you took one fry and dipped in the ketchup.

 

‘What’s up? You don’t like fries?’ Dean asked horrified as you turned your attention to him.

 

‘I’m actually quite fond of fries, usually. But right now we have to kill a ghost, and I think less clearly when I’ve eaten, I thought I had already told you that.’ You said to him pointedly, yet not mean. Dean just shrugged.

 

‘We ain’t playing cluedo, sweetheart, there’s no need to think that much.’ He said and you rolled your eyes.

 

‘You should think too, while fighting, you know that.’ You said to him as you nibbled on that one stupid fry.

 

‘I’d whoop your ass in a fight, don’t tempt me.’ He said casually, not really watching what he was saying.

 

‘In your dreams Winchester.’ You shot back, taking another fry, giving in to the urge to finish the whole bag.

 

‘That sounds like a challenge.’ Sam grinned, and you and Dean looked up at him, thinking the same thing.

 

‘Not if you’re too chicken.’ Dean said to you, his eyes having this mocking glimmer and his mouth pulled into a mischievous smirk.

_Oh if my eyes could take pictures I could stare at him forever… oh wait… I can store it in my mind palace._

 

‘Bring it on, love.’ You said back challengingly as you stood up at the same time as he did.

 

‘Right here?’ He asked you and you just nodded.

 

‘What’s the forfeit?’ You asked him, and both guys looked a bit confused.

 

‘What’s the what?’ Sam asked you, while frowning.

_An English language barrier, great._

 

‘forfeit, what happens to the one who loses?’ You sighed, and Dean gained back his usual posture.

‘The loser has to eat the whole bag of fries.’ He grinned and you huffed.

 

‘That’s hardly a punishment for you. If I lose I’ll eat the bloody fries, if you lose I can drive your car.’ You said, knowing that that was one of the most annoying things you could do in his opinion. His face changed completely, looking now horrified.

 

‘You wanna drive Baby?’ He asked you and you sighed, you honestly didn’t comprehend the reason why people repeated words or phrases, it was so useless.

 

‘They are punishments of equal value.’ You stated, and he started muttering something quite grumpily to himself while he took of his jacket and rolled up his sleeves.

_Oh…bloody hell…he’s gorgeous._

 

‘Let’s get this over with.’ He sighed, not really looking impressed by your small frame.

 

You just gathered all you hear and put it up in a ponytail, not planning on losing because your mop of hair was hanging in front of your eyes. You stepped out of your shoes, making no sound as you created some space between you.

 

He was looking at you up and down, analysing your weak points. You were doing the same

thing with him.

_Let’s see…so…He has the strength to put me down in a second. He’s bigger, experienced…but not really precise. His fighting skills are usually used upon monsters, not fighters. He could take anyone down honestly, including me. If only I were just a tad bit bigger… maybe I should’ve eaten those stupid fries, haha. No. Focus. So he will outweigh you, you’ll just have to be smarter, I’ll have to come up with a strategy… hmm…_

_Ah! That might work._

 

This all happened in a split second, right before he lunged towards you. You casually avoided him, stepping to the side and letting him fly past you. You very childishly tucked out your foot so he would stumble, and he fell right on his face.

 

‘Sonofabitch.’ He muttered as he turned around and stood up.

 

The veins in his neck were sticking up a bit more and his chest was going up and down a bit faster then it should. He was looking very, very pissed.

 

‘I’m suspecting that the American take on the word ‘fighting’ might have a slightly different meaning.’ You said coolly.

_Play with his emotions, make him pissed and angry._

 

He just squinted his eyes towards you, looking wearier this time, he wasn’t going to underestimate you again, pity, you might’ve been able to use that to your advantage.

This time you attacked swiftly, pulling back your arm and swinging it towards his head, he blocked it and made a counter move. You ducked and swung your legs to trip him, but he jumped over it. The moment he landed back on the ground you kicked his feet frontal so he fell forwards, right on top of you. You took hold of his wrist lightly.

_Widened pupils, pulse elevated, not from the physical intensity this fight requires. Great._

 

You both fumbled at each others clothes to get off each other, and your blouses sleeve ripped.

 

‘Are you serious Dean? Get off me.’ You huffed while you gave him the chance to stand up.

 

You got up yourself and inspected the damage. Your blouse was ripped at your shoulder, dislocating the sleeve from the rest of the body and there was another huge gap across your ribs, showing a little bit of your bra.

 

‘You don’t wear anything beneath your blouse?’ Dean asked curiously, making a movement with his hand to the gap.   


‘It’s warm here, and that’s rude.’ You said while lunging forward, but you tripped, and he caught you in his arms.

 

You were close now, you felt his breath on your cheek as you looked at your feet. You let your gaze slowly trace up his body to his eyes, that were already staring at you. The hand that had gripped on his upper arm slowly slid up, across his broad shoulders, to his neck, his breath quickened. A small blush spread across your cheeks as you leaned closer, slowly and then…  


You had found the spot in his neck and hit it, his body went limb.

 

‘Dean!’ Sam yelled as he got up, but you stopped him.

 

‘I hit a spot with his nerves, he will unconscious for a few minutes and then he’ll wake up without, well not really without, but with barely any side effects.’ You explained calmly, as you laced your arms across his chest, pulling him towards the bed.

 

‘Let me do that.’ Sam offered while he took Dean’s body and laid it on the bed.   


‘Thank you.’ you said, while looking at your blouse’s damage.

 

‘So you’re a pretty good fighter.’ Sam stated and you nodded while walking to your suitcase.

 

‘My father taught me, but you boys excel my skills.’ You said, hiding a small compliment in your answer so he wouldn’t be too pissed for you knocking out his brother.

 

‘You did beat him, so I guess you’re better.’ Sam said with a small grin, thinking you were being humble. Pfffff, as if.

 

 

‘I was just playing it dirty, he has better fighting skills then I have.’ You shrugged as you took out a whole different outfit.

 

‘Poor Dean.’ Sam grinned, and you smiled back, glad that he wasn’t mad.

 

Sam and you talked a bit, he told you a crazy story of how they end up with a crying and suicidal teddy bear and you told him about the time there had been an actual elephant in the room.

 

Dean started waking up and you took the clothes off your suitcase, and walked into the bathroom, giving him a moment to wake up and rage. You changed out of your messed up blouse and pulled on a grey tank-top, a green and black plaid blouse and black ripped jeans, that way you would fit in with the locals in this little town. Or you just really liked this outfit… guilty pleasure.

 

You walked out of the bathroom, while folding the sleeves up. You were a bit concentrated and you hadn’t noticed that the room had fallen quiet. You looked up and saw how the boys were staring you up and down.

 

‘What?’ You asked, frowning a little bit, you couldn’t come up with a logical explanation why they were staring at you like that.

 

‘You look like a true hunter now.’ Sam said with a small smile while Dean just kept staring, his mouth hanging a bit open.

 

‘Thank you, I thought it would be better to fit in.’ You said with a blush creeping up your cheeks.

 

You walked over to the table and leaned against it, grabbing the bag of fries and throwing one in your mouth. You continued munching on it while Sam grabbed some gear for tonight’s visit at the morgue. Dean was now sitting up on the bed a looking at you, silently.

 

‘I think it’s all right to assume that I’m the winner?’ You asked him, hoping he would stop staring, it was making you uncomfortable.

 

‘Yeah whatever.’ He huffed annoyed as he took his gaze off you and stood op, stretching his limbs and lightly groaning, you knew he would have some aching muscles the next few hours.

 

You analysed his movements and tried to fit this reaction in the character that you’d put together from what you knew about him. It didn’t seem logic for him to be so…mad? He was kind of ignoring you and that wasn’t normal, you knew that much.

 

The three of you gathered your stuff, and walked out to head to the morgue. You stood waiting next to the car and saw the guy from earlier looking at you through the glass. He had a black eye and looked rather sad, and you wouldn’t admit it but you felt bad for him.

 

You got in the car, still frowning and thinking of a way to make it up to him, you knew he was probably filled with inappropriate thoughts about you, but that was who he was, he didn’t deserve to be punched for it, even if it was rude. Goddamnit, sometimes your father was right, emotions were useless.

 

Dean had gotten into the car too, and he noticed that you were worried about something. He followed your gaze and saw the guy he had punched, he looked messed up, but he had deserved it. The things he had said even after being asked not to, multiple times, were disgusting.

 

‘You shouldn’t feel bad for him.’ He just stated, he was still pissed at you for what you pulled on him earlier. You had pretended to be attracted to him so you could knock him out, that was nasty. Especially when he had been keen to kiss you.

 

‘I don’t.’ You said decisively and he looked at you unbelievingly, you obviously did.

 

‘Why not.’ He just asked, knowing you would deny it, it had been already made clear that you were as stubborn as a mule.

 

‘Sentiment is a chemical defect found on the losing side.’ You said emotionlessly, like you had said the same sentence over and over again until it had lost it’s meaning, and you actually had.

 

Your father had been repeating it to you since you were a little girl, at that moment he had realised you had understood emotions and feelings a lot better then he did. He also realised that that would hit you when you grew up, so he tried to shelter you from it, and it had worked for a while… But then Winchester shows up and well, hello emotions!

 

Dean understood now how you had been able to play with your character and with the emotions he could see, you had learned to handle with them objectively. You tried to fight them, that much was clear, but apathy didn’t suit you.

 

‘Well I’ve dealt with sentiment, and I ain’t a loser.’ He countered and you huffed at his statement.

 

‘Nope, we’re not the LOSEchesters.’ Sam said with a shit-eating grin on his face.

 

Dean already wanted to sigh and tell him to shut up while being backed up by you, but then he heard you laughing.

 

And not just a chuckle, a giggle or a short laugh. No you were actually laughing. Hard, loud and you didn’t stop, you were clutching your stomach and tears were rolling down your face. You head was laid back against the seat and you didn’t see that both the boys had turned around to see what you looked like when you weren’t being a sassy smart-ass.

 

You looked great, Dean thought, as he listened to the delighted sound. You were much more relaxed and normal like this; you could almost be some random chick he had met. Still… not really. You weren’t normal, you weren’t social, and he already understood that this was a rare moment. And he liked it, you being different, it was fine with him, he thought it was interesting.

 

‘Oh I’m sorry but I’m particularly fond of puns, and that was a great one.’ You wheezed, while trying to get yourself under control, you weren’t used to letting yourself go like this.

 

‘No need in apologizing.’ Sam said with a small, proud smile, he was happy that he had let you lose yourself like this.

 

‘Oh but she should, that was the worst joke ever.’ Dean huffed, but he was smiling too, he was happy that you weren’t constraining yourself so much.

 

‘Dean!’ Sam scolded him and Dean just chuckled.

 

He had decided, he liked you, you were interesting and unique. But you weren’t living and being the way you wanted too and he was going to change that, he was going to show you that sentiment was a good thing and that falling in love could be cool too, maybe that way he’ll stand a chance…  


End file.
